Not Caving Under Pressure!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Not Caving Under Pressure in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: OH NOOO!!! *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures theme song starts) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Not Caving Under Pressure! *- *- *Mark EVO: (Gut wrenching scream) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Sandshrew (Alola form)! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Lillie:' Sandshrew, Meta Claw! *(Sandshrew uses Metal Claw hitting Tyranitar) *- *- *(Tyranitar tries to escape but Sakura's Shiny Lucario kicks it on the face preventing it from escaping) *'Sakura Avalon:' I'm not letting you escape, Tyranitar, I'm gonna catch you! *(Tyranitar gets up and faces Shiny Lucario) *'Sakura Avalon:' Close Combat! *(Lucario uses Close Combat and hits Tyranitar. Then Tyranitar uses Stone Edge, but a shiny Lucario dodges it) *Sakura Avalon: Now use Bone Rush! *(Lucario use Bone Rush and hit Tyranitar three times) *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Aura Sphere! *(Shiny Lucario fires Aura Sphere hitting Tyranitar and gets weak) *'Kero:' Tyranitar is weak! *'Sora Takenouchi:' (Threw the Dusk Ball) Sakura, catch! *(Sakura catches the Dusk Ball with her right hand) *'Lillie:' Do it! *Sakura Avalon: Right! Dusk Ball, go! *(Tyranitar is now inside the Dusk ball, then it shake seven times,and then capture complete.) *Sakura Avalon: I caught Tyranitar! *'Kero:' You did it! *Sophocles: Great catch Sakura! *Britney: Way a go Sakura! *Mallow: Awesome catch Sakura! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Alolan Sandshrew touch the Ice stone and then evolves into Alolan Sandslash.) *- *- *- *- *- *(Eevee found Icy rock,then she touch it and then it began to evolve.) *Sophocles: Whoa! *Lillie: Eevee began to evolve. *(Eevee evolves into Glaceon.) *Sakura Avalon: Eevee evolved into Glaceon. *- *- *- *- *- *Britney: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: You caught Tyranitar! *- *Rotom Pokedex: Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. A Rock and Dark type and the final evolved form Larvitar. Tyranitar doesn't waste time challenging weak opponents. It possesses enough power to obliterate a mountain, so consider the bright side if you encounter one and it ignores you. *Yugi Moto: And look your Eevee evolved into Glaceon. *Britney: Yep that's right. *Rotom Pokedex: Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. An Ice type and the evolved form of Eevee. The icy Glaceon has amazing control over its body temperature. It can freeze its own fur and then smash into an opponent with the spiky icicles that result. *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Tyranitar, from now on we're gonna become great friends. *(Tyranitar agrees) *'Gohan:' We should get a Tyranitarite for you're Tyranitar to mega evolve very soon. *'Sakura Avalon:' Great! *- *- *- *Narrator: Sakura caught Tyranitar as her new Pokemon. On top of that Britney's Eevee evolves into Glaceon. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts